


Life is Marriage

by GipsyLegend



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Marriage, Post-Bae, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 06:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17740811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GipsyLegend/pseuds/GipsyLegend
Summary: Chloe and Max got married several years after sacrificing Arcadia Bay. It was a struggle, but the two had each other, and will have each other 'til death do them apart. Let's focus on the stuff that happen before that though.





	Life is Marriage

**So what's an average day for you two lovebirds like?**

C: "Wake up, breakfast, work, romantic dinner, sex, yeah lots of sex."

M: "Chloe!"

C: "What? It's true."

M: "I think they'd like to know something...you know...other than that."

C: "No they don't."

M: "Okay I'm taking over, is that okay?"

C: "Don't forget the sex!"

M: "Let's start with the morning."

 

* * *

 

 

Sunlight squeezed through the blinds and pinpointed Max's sleepy eyes with a vengeance, she squeezed them shut.

_Monday..._

Another five minutes would do, but her decision was a second too late when the alarm clock decided to blare her mind out of snooze. It always did.

_Chloe?_

Max reached a hand back for her big spoon, but a handful of sheets were all that was there. Sizzling just outside the bedroom door notified her of her rebellious wife's presence, so she smiled. Sleep can wait when she wanted to see her lover, her world, her everything.

Good morning? Hey there good lookin' whatcha' cookin'? Rise n' shine, beautiful? Mrs. Price reporting for duty?

 _Did I use that one yesterday?_  Max grumbled then yawned, her hair messy from a little more than roughhousing last night. Upon sitting up she found her pink bra on the floor, wondering if she should walk out the room dressed as is, but decided the day was not that exciting just yet.

Chloe hustled out in the kitchen. Over time she certainly accustomed herself to some rather advanced breakfast cuisines, maybe it ran in the family, maybe it surprisingly turned out she was the lighter sleeper. With a flip in the pan and a couple more shuffles, a little seasoning, and her signature Price-named eggs and bacon were ready to be served. Holding the panhandle still though, she found herself twirling her longer hair, dyed bombshell blue just days ago by her significant other. It happened pretty often, someone like Chloe Price would be prone to fantasizing about a girl she saw and slept next to every day, she was certainly prone to love. In her head now she imagined the different ways she could wake up the sleeping beauty in the other room, her sleeping beauty. Surely a kiss would suffice in fairy tales, but Chloe was not a prince on his first quest, in conquered lands she had freedom and reign, and Max was her property to coddle or ravage, depends on the perspective really.

Making sure the gas was turned off, Chloe shoveled the breakfast into two plates, a blue one with dinosaurs, a pink one with flowers. The pink one was Chloe's, Max insisted.

"Alright, time to wake up that little shit." Chloe grinned and grabbed the two plates for the table, not expecting to see Max leaning by the door just across the room.

"So who's the little shit?" Max crossed her arms, face smirked so smugly it put Chloe-winning-at-Smash-again to shame.

"What? Um, me! I'm a little shit who needs to wake up, yeah." Chloe stumbled but quickly set the plates down before disaster struck at eight in the morning.

Max giggled at Chloe's ever comical theatric in attempt to make her laugh, and albeit courtesy, it usually succeeded, or just Max was usually already smiling whenever she saw Chloe.

Like now. Chloe just stood and looked at Max like she found the new most beautiful thing in the world, happened pretty much every time. Max wore one of Chloe's shirts, longer to her thighs so she did not have to bother wearing pants, at least for the morning. Max looked back at Chloe, obviously did not bother to brush her hair, but probably still better settled than she imagined her own bed hair to be. Chloe wished she could fit into Max's shirts, but her favorite light blue T with the caption "HELLA BEST WIFE" smacked above a chibi drawing of Max did just fine. Right, no pants in the morning was the unanimous rule.

"Mornin' my love." Chloe rounded the table and pulled out a chair in gentlest chivalry.

Max promptly sat down with grace, and pleasure to accept such gesture in the morning, "Mrs. Price reporting for duty."

"Ha, you totally used that one yesterday." Chloe plopped down across, fork at the ready to dig in.

"Oh shit, did I?" The brunette bit into her favorite breakfast eggs to hide her embarrassment.

"Hella yeah you did," Chloe watched in awe as the girl in front of her enjoyed the food she made, made with love, should as well be consumed with equal temperament, “but I’m fine with it as long you say Mrs. Price.”

Max finished the bacon before the eggs as usual, looked up in amusement. Face that she wished to see every time she looked elsewhere, eyes that halted her thoughts with a second's longer glance, Chloe Price, the love of her life, her wife.

“Mrs. Price.” She said softly, almost seductively.

Chloe shuddered, a grin stretching from cheek to cheek.

Max said again, even slower this time, “Mrs. Price.”

Chloe swallowed, her grin shrinking to a nibble on her lower lip, face red.

Max opened her mouth but stopped midway, that expression she was familiar with, she stopped being surprised last year. Two hands planted atop the table she pushed herself up just as Chloe did the same. The table in between them not too wide for the two to kiss each other comfortably, it was nice too because at this point they had matched their breathing to each other to not have one pass out on the other. Breathe, and kiss again, breathe again, kiss again.

Without detaching, Chloe held Max’s face close as she maneuvered her own body around the table to be closer. Eyes closed and breaths growing heavy, Chloe pushed into Max’s smaller body, pushing away the chair and into the wall. It was getting pretty hot, not quite the spring in Oregon, but certainly spring in the new Price apartment. Max’s hands snuck under Chloe’s shirt as Chloe’s fingers teased Max’s waistline, tingles and sweet nothings all around.

Before the ravenous blunette could really get any further, Max dared to open her eyes to check the clock on the wall.

“Wait.” Max whispered, then louder, “wait Chloe, we’re gonna be late for work.”

She knew it was useless, but Chloe just whispered back for assurance.

“Then let’s be late.”

 _Wowser, okay then._ Max smiled at her own futility, pushed up more to undress Chloe, gasped when Chloe finally reached under.

 

*****

 

Fortunately it did not take too long, but they were still probably going to be late. Max gazed at herself nonchalantly in the mirror, brushing her teeth. The other one in the shower next to her did not sound like she was in a hurry at all. Not much on the counters, neither were big on makeup or skincare products, they had nobody to impress other than each other, and they did not need anything else other than what they already had to do so.

“So, how’s the camera store doing? Same old?” Chloe called out from behind the curtains.

“Mmm.” Max spat out the foam first, then a gargle of water, “uh huh.”

“Any gigs?”

“Nothing yet.” Though some basic eyeliner was still within question, Max taught herself a few tricks, or common routine for others, “how ‘bout you? Surely the mechanic life is filled with fun and wonders.”

“You have no idea. Had this woman come in with a Mercedes, asking why she couldn’t turn her steering wheel, guess why.”

“Not power steering?”

“Entire belt snapped off,” Chloe laughed, then turned the shower off to peek out the curtain and see Max’s reaction. As much as Chloe liked hearing about Max’s photography, Max was slower but did become more interested in Chloe’s craft eventually.

“Wowser, how did she even make it to the shop?”

“Right? That’s what I said. Good thing she didn’t drive any more than she did, was not a pretty sight. Bet you’re glad you have me so you don’t have to worry about car trouble.”

Max looked over at Chloe with unexpected seriousness, but smiled as she would by just the sight of Chloe, “I’m just glad to have you, period.”

They shared a longer eye contact, then Chloe slithered behind the curtain. Sometimes memories of Arcadia Bay came up, but it was vague now, the present dominated the past and both were glad that it did. Doesn’t stop the sensation from creeping up a little sometimes, they had made peace with it before they married.

“You trying to make blush Mrs. Price?” Chloe cupped her face in the tub, blushing fully.

“Maybe.” Max on the outside reddened similarly, smiling similarly, “Now hurry up, we’re already late.”

“Copy that.”

 

*****

 

Max closed her purse at the front door.

“Okay, phone?”

Chloe next to her patted her pockets, “Check.”

“Call me during lunch break okay?”

“You know it babe.”

Max smiled up at Chloe, like the way a mother smiled at her child. After everything they’ve been through, they cried, they laughed, they struggled and loved. Just like everyone else working the daily, minus some of the time travel, Max was just so glad that she could love Chloe, and that Chloe loved her. With identical rings on their right ring fingers, the two just swung a little holding each other’s hands.

“I love you, Max.” Chloe decided to say it first.

“I love you too, Chloe.” Max received and confirmed.

Just a little longer, they just spent a minute and a minute more looking into each other’s eyes, in each other that they were the reason they choose to live each day and live each day happily. Chloe loved her so much, they tried not to count, it’s been six, maybe seven years since they drove out of the ruins of Arcadia Bay. Taller Mrs. Price happily married at twenty-seven, shorter Mrs. Price happily married since twenty-five. In a world where everyone tries so hard to find the perfect one, Max and Chloe could not thank enough whatever fate there was that brought them together, and allowed for them to stay together.

“We should probably go.” Max suggested.

“Okay, shit, yeah.” Chloe chuckled and opened the door, the two exited the apartment, hands still held, a couple’s morning routine concluding.

**Author's Note:**

> A little fluff fic, no plan, no plot. Just Pricefield and love. Also I'm tired and I don't like editting


End file.
